The present machine is an improvement over the tying machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,183 dated Nov. 13, 1956. The present machine incorporates an improved tying mechanism that eliminates the need for rotating massive arms.
In the prior art there are devices for feeding tying material about objects to be tied and picking up the loose ends of the tying material and spinning the same into locking position as seen for example in the Mogan U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,589. The Hilton patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,230 is a further example of utilizing tying material which is directed around a predetermined path into clamps which then rotate to twist the tying material together. It is important, however, to have adaptability of article sizes to be tied and a means for drawing the tying material about the article and then twisting the same. For example, it is desired to bundle coils of garden hose and coils of electrical cable which vary in size and often in configuration as they are loose bundles when they come to the tying station.